Playing with fire
by ActingPrincess
Summary: Mitchie's best friends are about to get the break of their lives, their band, Connect 3, gets sighned, but it means one thing, lead singer Shane Gray, has to leave his best friend behind...Will time apart change them? And what's going on with Mitchie?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Mitchie!" He greeted; stepping into her bedroom.

"Hi Shane." She whispered.

He grabbed her hand, yanking her into a hug.

She felt the tears brim her eyes.

Today, her three best friends, Shane, Jason and Nate, were leaving her for an entire year to go to a fancy boarding school that would be closing the year after.

"Mitch..." Shane muttered, breaking the hug.

"I'm gonna miss you, pop star," She gave him a watery smile. "Just don't forget about me,"

"Mitchie, I'll _always_ come back for you. Remember that." He grabbed her around the waist. "Holy shit, I'm gonna miss you,"

"I'll only be gone a year girl." He continued.

The door flew open; Jason and Nate fell to the floor.

Mitchie smiled. "Nathaniel, Jason, were you two spying on us again?"

Nate laughed and crossed the room, pulling her into a tight hug. "Sorry Mitch, but you know we can't resist." He let her go and Jason claimed the next hug.

"I do?" she asked.

"You do."

A car horn honked, and Jase pulled her into another hug.

"Bye Mitch." He disappeared out the door, shooting a sad glance her way.

Nate claimed her next, tacking her onto her bed.

"Hey!" She laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Bye Mitch." Nate hugged her one more time before leaving the room. "Don't you dare break anything while I'm not there to catch you,"

Shane held his arms out, and she crawled into them. He hugged her tightly to his chest, his free hand resting on the back of her head.

"I love you Shane." Mitchie blurted out.

"I love you too Mitchie, I'll write, I'll call, I'll video chat, anything to keep us talking, okay?"

She nodded.

"I have to go...Be a good girl, and stay away from boys." He chuckled.

"I promise." She smiled and let go, holding her breath as he walked out of her room.

She waved from her balcony, and watched as the car was out of sight.

"He'll come back," Mitchie whispered.

Fifteen year old Mitchie Torres threw herself out of bed. It was June 2nd, the first day of summer, and the day Jason, Nathaniel, and Shane were coming home.

"Mitchie!" Her mother called out.

"Coming!" She yelled back.

Mitchie threw on a random outfit, unbrading her long brown hair and grabbing her bag.

"Ready!' She smiled.

Her mom was to drop her off at the airport. She had no idea how they would get home.

"Here you go honey." Her mom pulled up to the designated drop off area.

"Thanks mom, love you!' She kissed her mother on the cheek and jumped out.

She was hours early, but she didn't care. Just the fact that she was getting her best friends back today, was enough.

Mitchie sat on the uncomfortable seats for the longest time. She saw a guy staring at her; causing her to blush.

"Hi."

"What's your name?" The boy continued, sitting next to her.

"Mitchie, yours?"

"Dean." He answered simply.

"Hi Dean," She picked her book up from her bag.

"So, where are you headed?"

"Oh, no where, my best friends are coming back from New York today, I can't wait."

"Oh, are you going to have a girls night out?" Dean chuckled

"Oh...No...My best friends are all guys..." She giggled a little uncomfortably with all these questions.

"Is that really right?" Dean judged.

Mitchie glared at him and changed seats, sitting next to a older married couple, who smiled at her, a nice teenage girl, who knew how to turn down boys.

"Fight 129 from New York has just landed." A bored voice announced over the speaker.

Mitchie jumped out of her seat and stood as close to the door as she could.

A tall version of Nathaniel Black stepped off first, wearing sunglasses and towing a guitar case.

"Nate!' she yelled out, and he turned, coming for her and grabbing her into a hug.

"Mitchie! Look at you! Not a broken bone in sight!"

"Can't...breathe...Nate-" He let her go as an even taller version on Jason Green laughed and picked her up like she was a little girl.

"Mitchie!" He squealed, letting her go.

"Where's-" Arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind and shook her.

She wrapped her tiny hands around his large wrist and twisted.

Shane turned her around to face him.

He was the tallest of his friends, his hair was now straight, and his leather jacket rested on his muscles.

"Shane!' She jumped at him and he spun her around in circles.

"Mitchie missed _me_ the most!" Jason muttered.

"Sure she did man...Is this why she won't let go of me?" Shane asked, trying to untighten Mitchie's arms from around his neck.

"I missed you all the same." She said from his shoulder.

"Alright Mitch," He freed himself from her grip and tugged on her wrist, pulling her towards the luggage claim.

"Where's your mom?" Mitchie looked over her shoulder and saw Dean, glaring at her.

"She's gonna catch a later flight, she had a few things she needed to take care of," Jason explained, whispering something into Shane's ear.

"Mitch, do you know that guy?" Shane asked.

"No...Just ignore him Shane." He tugged her farther into the crowd.

"Okay." He just shrugged it off.

Nate was already waiting for them at luggage claim.

"What took you guys so _long_?" He demanded, impatiently.

"Sorry Natey." Mitchie smiled and put her arm around his waist.

"Aww, there's my girl." Shane smirked.

"Your girl, yeah...right, sure bud."

Jase rolled his eyes and began to search for his suitcases.

"Come on Mitch." Shane grabbed her by the hood, keeping her close. It wasn't easy, he balanced his guitar case, knapsack and suitcase.

"Shane Anthony Gray I am right behind you, don't freak out." He smirked and suddenly pulled her into him, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Shane! What are you doing?" Mitchie demanded, and felt his pushing her toward some unknown object.

"Alright." He uncovered her eyes and Mitchie gasped. There was a silver, four seater convertible sitting before her.

"Shane...Is this yours?" She was breathless.

"Yup." Shane chuckled and popped the trunk, setting his bags in the wide space, then opening the door for her. Nate and Jason were already in the back.

"What to you wanna do babe?" He asked, sliding on his sunglasses.

"I don't know, you decide." Mitchie ordered.

"Fine, let's go to the park." Shane pulled into traffic, he laughed as her hair was whipped around in the wind.

Things couldn't get better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

Tears streamed down her face, her heart was breaking.

"Mitchie?" Shane knocked on her door and she unlocked it.

"Hey-"

He pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry Mitch, but it's only for the last semester. I'll be home for our senior year." Shane's new band, Connect 3, was getting signed; they were going on tour for four months.

"Just promise me you'll call and write to me everyday?" She asked hopfully.

"I always will babe." Jason and Nate walked into her bedroom, sitting down on the bed.

"We will too Mitch." The three boys gave her a triple hug.

"I love you guys," She said in-between sobs.

"We love you too baby girl." Jason promised.

After many more hugs and tears, the boys walked out of her life...For now.

It had been almost a month...Shane hadn't so much as called.

Mitchie looked at her locker, seeing the pictures of only a few weeks ago.

She smiled through her tears. She knew Shane was bussy, but he had promised.

But he needed to make sacfrises, and this was everything she had ever wanted for him.

But why wasn't Mitchie happy?

Her phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

She heard a soft chuckle. "Hey Babe." Shane said.

"Shane! You jerk, where have you been?" Mitchie snapped.

"Sorry babe...Tour's taking up all my Mitchie time." The phone suddenly went dead, Shane had lost service.

Tears brimmed her eyes.

Mitchie sighed

Another day, another bash from all the dumb preps, another bruise from her asshole of a boyfriend...None other that Dean himself. She had needed a friend, but he made himself clear, that she was his property, and she did whatever he said.

Mitchie missed Shane, she missed the way he never let anyone hurt her, but he was still on tour, he probaly didn't miss her. He was probaly living the dream, and didn't need his small-town best friend anymore.

That's what she though...Until one day...She got an email from him, the first one in months.

**To: MitchieTorres**

**From: ShaneGrayC3**

Hey Mitch!

I know you probably hate me, since I'm the worlds worst best friend, and I'm sorry babe, but my manger has been on my case about everything, there's never a moments peace. But babe, the five long months are almost up, and i finally know what day I'll be home. Friday babe, so, I was wondering if you felt like ditching school to come and greet us like the last time...And I have great news Mitch! I havn't stopped talking about you since I left, and my manger _**finally **_agreed to listen to that song you and I recorded together. Mitch, he loves you! And Connect 3, needs a new opening act...That's right babe, you're joining the band on the road. Which is great babe, cause we have a tour next year! It's a full world tour! We're going to be gone a year, and Mitchie, you're coming, whether you want to or not, cause i already cleared it with you mom. Aww man babe, I can't wait till we can be together all the time now, like we should be! That way, I can keep an eye on you and your klutz-ness. It's a full time job. So, what's been up with you Mitch? Nate and Jase won't shut up about how much they miss you (_especially _Nate!) You know I miss you the most babe, but I still need to maintain my manly image. Yeah yeah, you're laughing your head off right now, I can practically hear you Mitchie. Please, write me back babe.

I love you 

Shane Gray, the one and only

Shane knew her so well, she rolled over laughing. Shane, keep a manly image? Not possible.

Mitchie wrote him back right away.

**To: ShaneGrayC3**

**From: MitchieTorres**

Dearest Shane,

yes you are the worlds worst best friend, but that's never made me stop loving me. Of COURSE I'll be there on Friday, I'd never miss my best friend's homecoming. And OMG! I'm joining my boys on the road! There'd better be some female background singers, or else we may have a problem. Cause, as much as I love having my best guy friends with me, I don't think even Natey would want to talk about who the newest _teen hunk_ is...But maybe he would, I don't know. (Don't tell him I said that!) Shane, honestly, I never though about the possiblty of you not having time to talk to me...I thought you didn't want to...I'm sorry i was so stupid. I've been...okay, you know, the usual with school. I feel like i should tell you something, but i don't exactly know _how_ to...I have a boyfriend, but he's not exactly...what you'd expect. It's okay though, I'm about to break up with him, i only have room for three guys in my life. I'll do it right now, since you're coming home on Friday...Wait! Shane Athoney Gray! Tomorow is Friday jackass! I swear I will kill you! (And fyi...what manly image Shane?)

I love you more, and you're newley single best friend will ditch school to come and get you...But you have to come back to enjoy the last week of me on Monday, and help me clean out my locker...and BTW! I'm not a klutz!

You're one and only, Mitchie Torres 3

Mitchie sent her email and called Dean.

"Hey Mitch, what's up?"

"Dean, we need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Mitchie stood in the lounge of the airport, she remembered only a year ago when Shane, Jase and Nate had come back from New York; they had looked so different. She couldn't beleive she was going to be opening for Connect 3.

She watched the news, which was odley enough, talking about the band.

"Yes, it appers that the hot new band, Connect 3, has a new opening act! As we welcome the new singer, Michelle Torre's. We did an interview with lead singer, Shane Gray, to get more information on this young girl." Anouncer Chet Rods nodded, and an recording of Shane came on.

"So, Shane, the band's looking great."

"Well, thank you, we love preforming, we always have...and we love our fans." He winked at the camera.

"So, can you give us any info on Michelle Torres?"

He chuckled. "Well, Michelle, or Mitchie, has been my best friend since we were in pre-k, and she's an amazing girl, she's cute, fun, smat, witty, easy to carry...She says I can't pick her up." Both men laughed.

"So, you're best friends?"

"Always,"

"Shane, before comerical last time, I asked you if you thought anyone would be a POI (Person of intreast) to Mitchie, and you said...in quote "No one is good enough for her." Isn't that a little shallow?"

Shane gave a hint of an eyeroll. "Maybe, but I always mean it...Mitchie's _way_ too good for anyone, and I've always told her that...She's just so amazing, I don't know if anyone's ever good enough for her."

Mitchie's heart fluttered.

He always did say that, as they talked on the phone late at night.

And he would still say it now.

Then Mitchie looked down at her arm. The bruises weren't faded like she had hoped, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Plane 223 is now landing." A _very _bored voice announced. Mitchie's heart fluttered again.

This was it.

The doors opened, and people poured out.

Connect 3 obsessed fans crowded the doorway.

"Back up! Back up!" Three body guards pushed the fans away as Jason came into view.

Mitchie though he hadn't seen her, but suddenly she was in the middle of it all.

"There you are!' She threw her arms around his neck and he held onto her.

"You're not supposed to be the one crying Jase." She teased, wiping the tears away.

"Sorry babe." He handed her over to Nate, who spun her around in circles.

"Don't think this is the first time Jaseon's cried...He cried when we left you too." He whispered in her ear and she laughed harder.

"Shane! Shane!" Girls screamd his name, but he didn't look at them. His eyes were only on Mitchie, and he crossed the space bewteen them.

"Suprise." He muttered under his breath, pulling her into a long hug.

"I missed you." She said into his chest.

"I missed you more babe," He broke their hug and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, taking her to luggage claim again. Their bodyguards close behind.

"So, boydguard, huh?" She asked, smirking. She knew how much Shane hated people trying to take care of him, protect him. He knew he could protect himself, and the people around him if he had to.

"Shut it, you'll have to get used to it to babe...You do what they say." Shane returned her smirk.

"You boys have ten minutes to greet fans and sign autographs, then you need to get your luggage and go relax...All of you." The head guard eyed Mitchie and Shane's arm tightened.

"Let's face the music." Nate said scarcastlcily.

100 screaming fans later, the boys went for their suitcases.

"What happened to your arm Mitch?" Jason asked.

"Vollyball...you know me and sports." She lied easily.

"Oh, okay."

Shane pulled them out the front door and into the waiting limo.

"Really Shane?"

"Get in Mitch." He ordered.

"Shane!" She didn't want to draw attention to herself. Not now anways.

"Get. In. Mitchie" Shane repepated, opening the door; his arm curled around her waist.

She sighed, and he shoved her inside.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked.

"Sorry Mitch, but even _you_ can't know that one babe." Nate suddenly covered her eyes with his hands till Shane tied his scarf around them.

"Did you just do your own lame version of a kidnapping trick?" The boys laughed.

"Yup, just sit back and enjoy the ride babe."

Shane smirked at his band-mates, he couldn't believe he actually had Mitchie, his Mitchie, blindfolded.

"Shane! Where the hell are you taking me?" Mitchie demanded, leaning farther down into her seat.

"Ohhhh! Someone's swearing." Jason said in his goffy voice, she smacked him.

"Ouch!"

"Alright, no violence!" Shane ordered, feeling the car come to a stop.

"We're here sir." The limo driver said, stopping the car.

"Thank you." Nate said, shaking his hand and opening the door.

"Alright Mitch." Shane took her hands in his and pulled her from the limo.

"Shane, You did not bring me back to school!" Mitchie snapped.

"Sorry Mitch," He chuckled. "But what better way to go back to school than to have a concert with our opening act?" He unwound the scarf from her eyes.

"This is me?" She asked.

"This is me...and a few other songs that Miss Mitchie Torres has written."

She groaned and felt him push her towards the stage.

"Aren't you excited?" Jason asked, adjusting his gutair strap.

"Yeah yeah," She muttered, catching the microphone Nate had thrown her way.

They heard the principal annoucing them, speaking of how one of their one would now becoming famous.

"Alright, let's go Mitch!"

**I've always been the kind of girl ** **That hid my face ** **So afraid to tell the world ** **What I've got to say ** **But I have this dream ** **Right inside of me ** **I'm gonna let it show, it's time ** **To let you know ** **To let you know **

**This is real, this is me ** **I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now ** **Gonna let the light, shine on me ** **Now I've found, who I am ** **There's no way to hold it in ** **No more hiding who I want to be ** **This is me **

"Come on girl!" Shane shouted, and Mitchie staretd sining louder.

**Do you know what it's like ** **To feel so in the dark ** **To dream about a life ** **Where you're the shining star ** **Even though it seems ** **Like it's too far away ** **I have to believe in myself ** **It's the only way**

**This is real, This is me ** **I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now ** **Gonna let the light, shine on me ** **Now I've found, who I am ** **There's no way to hold it in ** **No more hiding who I want to be ** **This is me **

Shane:

**You're the voice I hear inside my head ** **The reason that I'm singing ** **I need to find you, I gotta find you ** **You're the missing piece I need ** **The song inside of me ** **I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**This is real, this is me ** **I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now ** **Gonna let the light, shine on me ** **Now I've found, who I am ** **There's no way to hold it in ** **No more hiding who I want to be ** **This is me ** **You're the missing piece I need ** **The song inside of me (this is me) ** **You're the voice I hear inside my head ** **The reason that I'm singing ** **Now I've found, who I am ** **There's no way to hold it in ** **No more hiding who I want to be ** **This is me**

People cheered, Mitchie smiled.

"And now, Mitchie Torres sining Here we go again!" Nate shouted.

**I throw all of your stuff away** **Then I clear you out of my head** **I tear you out of my heart** **And ignore all your messages**

**I tell everyone we are through** **'Cause I'm so much better without you** **But it's just another pretty lie** **'Cause I break down** **Every time you come around** **Oh oh!**

**So how did you get here under my skin?** **I swore that I'd never let you back in** **Should've known better than trying to let you go** **'Cause here we go go go again**

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit** **Something about you is so addictive** **We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know** **'Cause here we go go go again**

**You never know what you want** **And you never say what you mean** **But I start to go insane** **Every time that you look at me**

**You only hear half of what I say** **And you're always showing up too late** **And I know that I should say goodbye** **But it's no use** **Can't be with or without you!** **Oh oh**

**So how did you get here under my skin?** **I swore that I'd never let you back in** **Should've known better than trying to let you go** **'Cause here we go go go again**

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit** **Something about you is so addictive** **We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know** **'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain**

**And again** **(And again)** **And again** **(And again)** **And again!**

**I threw all of your stuff away** **And I cleared you out of my head** **And I tore you out of my heart** **Oh oh, oh oh**

**So how did you get here under my skin?** **I swore that I'd never let you back in** **Should've known better than trying to let you go** **'Cause here we go go go again**

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit** **Something about you is so addictive** **We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know** **'Cause here we go go**

**Here we go again** **Here we go again!** **Should've known better than trying to let you go** **'Cause here we go go go again**

**Again** **And again** **And again** **And again**

Shane reached out and embraced her tightly, keeping one arm around her waist as he sang.

**I'm hot** **You're cold** **You go around** **Like you know** **Who I am** **But you don't** **You got me on my toes**

**I'm slippin' into the lava** **And I'm tryin' to keep from going under** **Baby, you turn the temperature hotter** **Cuz I'm burnin' up** **Burnin' up for you baby**

**C'mon girl**

**I fell [I fell]** **So fast [so fast]** **I can't hold myself back** **High heels [high heels]** **Red dress [red dress]** **All by yourself** **Gotta catch my breath**

**I'm slippin' into the lava** **And I'm tryin' to keep from going under** **Baby, you turn the temperature hotter** **Cuz I'm burnin' up** **Burnin' up for you baby**

**Walk in the room** **All I can see is you (Oh)** **You're staring me down** **I know you feel it too**

**I'm slippin' into the lava** **And I'ma try to keep from going under** **[ Burning Up lyrics found on .com ]** **Baby, you turn the temperature hotter** **Cuz I'm burnin' up** **Burnin' up for you baby**

**Slippin' into the lava** **And I'm tryin' to keep from going under** **Baby, who turned the temperature hotter** **Cuz I'm burnin' up** **Burnin' up for you baby**

**Yeah we're burnin' up in this place tonight** **The brothers sing it loud** **(And we're feeling right)** **Get up and dance** **(Don't try and fight it)** **Big Rob for real** **(And that's no lie)** **Stop drop and roll** **(And touch the floor)** **(It keeps on burning up)** **More and More** **I got JB with me** **(Layin' it down)** **Now come on boys** **Let's bring the chorus around**

**I'm slippin' into the lava** **(Burnin' up, burnin' up)** **And I'm tryin' to keep from going under** **(Yeah)** **Baby, you turn the temperature hotter** **(C-C-C'mon Nick)** **Cuz I'm burnin' up** **Burnin' up for you baby**

**Burnin' up** **Burnin' up for you baby**

Mitchie laughed and started sining again.

**Don't walk away** **Like you always do** **This time** **Baby** **You're the only thing** **That's been** **On my mind** **Ever since you left** **I've been a mess** **(you won't answer your phone)** **I'll say it once** **And I'll leave you** **Alone** **But I gotta** **Let you know**

**I wanna get back** **To the old days** **When the phone** **Would ring** **And I knew it** **Was you** **I wanna talk back** **And get yelled at** **Fight for nothing** **Like we used to** **Oh, kiss me** **Like you mean it** **Like you miss me** **Cause I know** **That you do** **I wanna get back** **Get back** **With you**

**Don't look at me that way** **I see it in your eyes** **Don't worry about me** **I've been fine** **I'm not gonna lie** **I've been a mess** **Since you left** **And every time** **I see you** **It gets more** **And more intense**

**I wanna get back** **To the old days** **When the phone** **Would ring** **And I knew it** **Was you** **I wanna talk back** **And get yelled at** **Fight for nothing** **Like we used to** **Oh, kiss me** **Like you mean it** **Like you miss me** **Cause I know** **That you do** **I wanna get back** **Get back** **With you**

**You were** **The only one** **I wanted** **And you were** **The first one** **I fell for** **You're the only one** **That I've** **Been needing** **And I don't want** **To be** **Lonely anymore**

**I wanna get back** **To the old days** **When the phone** **Would ring** **And I knew it** **Was you** **I wanna talk back** **And get yelled at** **Fight for nothing** **Like we used to** **Oh, kiss me** **Like you mean it** **Like you miss me** **Cause I know** **That you do** **I wanna get back** **Get back** **With you**

**(Get back)** **Get back** **(Get back)** **Get back** **(Get back)** **Get back** **(Get back)** **Get back**

**Oh, kiss me** **Like you mean it** **Like you miss me** **Cause I know** **That you do** **I wanna get back** **Get back** **I wanna get back** **Get back** **I wanna Get back** **Get back**

**Get back** **Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Shane laughed and released her, starting to sing again.

**There she goes again** **The girl I'm in love with** **It's cool we're just friends** **We walk the halls at school** **We know it's casual** **It's cool we're just...**

**I don't wanna lead you on** **No** **The truth is I've grown fond** **Yeah**

**Everyone knows it's meant to be** **Falling in love, just you and me** **'Til the end of time** **'Til I'm on her mind** **It'll happen** **I've been making lots of plans** **Like a picket fence and a rose garden** **I'll just keep on dreaming** **But it's cool cause we're just friends**

**Small talk on IM** **Just one word sentences** **It's cool we're just friends** **And if I had my way** **We would talk and talk all day** **Yeah**

**Everyone knows it's meant to be** **Falling in love, just you and me** **'Til the end of time** **'Til I'm on her mind** **It'll happen** **I've been making lots of plans** **Like a picket fence and a rose garden** **I'll just keep on dreaming** **But it's cool cause we're just friends**

**Thinking about how** **We're gonna say our vows** **It's cool we're just friends** **As she walks down the aisle** **I see all my friends smile** **Cause now we're more than friends**

**Everyone knows it's meant to be** **Falling in love, just you and me** **'Til the end of time** **'Til I'm on her mind** **It'll happen** **We've been making lots of plans** **Like a picket fence and a rose garden** **I'll just keep on dreaming** **Keep on thinking** **Of when we used to be just friends**

**La la la la** **La la la la** **La la la la** **When we used to be just friends** **(when we used to be)** **La la la la** **La la la la (yeah)** **La la la la (yeah)** **When we used to be just friends**

Mitchie rolled her eyes and knew that was for Shane's old girlfriend, Taylor, but he still sang it.

Mitchie threw her arms around Shane's neck, and he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Ladies and gentleman, Mitchie Torres!' Jason said through the mike.

The crowd jumped to their feet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's chapert four, enjoy :) Review?**

Mitchie stood in the lounge of the airport, she remembered only a year ago when Shane, Jase and Nate had come back from New Yokr...and how different they had looked. She couldn't beleive she was going to be in Connect 3. She watched the news, which was odley enough, talking about the band.

"Yes, it appers that the hot new band, Connect 3, will now be, Connect 4! As we welcome the new singer, Michelle Torre's. We did an interview with lead singer, Shane Gray, to get more information on this young girl." Anouncer Chet Rods nodded, and an recording of Shane came on.

"So, Shane, the band's looking great."

"Well, thank you, we love preforming, we always have...and we love our fans." He winked at the camera.

"So, can you give us any info on Michelle Torres?"

He chuckled. "Well, Michelle, or Mitchie, has been my best friend since we were in pre-k, and she's an amazing girl, she's cute, fun, smat, witty, easy to carry...She says i can't pick her up." Both men laughed.

"So, you're best friends?"

"Yes that is correct, and we always will be."

"Shane, before comerical last time, i asked you if you thought anyone would be a POI (Person of intreast) to Mitchie, and you said...in quote "No one is good enough for her." Isn't that a little shallow?" He questioned.

Shane gave a hint of an eyeroll. "Maybe, but I always mean it...Mitchie's _way_ too good for anyone, and I've always told her that...She's just so amazing, I don't know if anyone's ever good enough for her."

Mitchie's heart fluttered.

He always did say that, as they talked on the phone late at night.

And he would still say it now.

Then Mitchie looked down at her arm. The bruises weren't faded like she had hoped, but there was nothing she could do about it.

"Plane 223 is now landing." A _very _bored voice announced. Mitchie's heart fluttered again.

This was it.

The doors opened, and people poured out.

Connect 3 obbsessed fans crowded the doorway.

"Back up! Back up!" Three body guards pushed the fans away as Nate came into view.

Mitchie though he hadn't seen her, but someone suddenly grabbed her hand and jerked her into the middle.

"There you are!' She threw her arms around his neck and he held onto her.

"You're not supposed to be the one crying Natey." She teased, wiping the tears away.

"Sorry babe." Nate handed her over to Jason, who spun her around in circles.

"Don't think this is the first time Nate's cried...He cried when we left you too." He whispered in her ear and she laughed harder.

"Shane! Shane!" Girls screamd his name, but he didn't look at them. His eyes were only on Mitchie, and he crossed the space bewteen them.

"Suprise." He muttered under his breath, pulling her into a long hug.

"I missed you." She said into his chest.

"I missed you more babe," He broke their hug and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, taking her to luggage claim again. Their bodyguards close behind.

""So, boydguard, huh?" She asked, smirking. She knew how much Shane hated people trying to take care of him, protect him. He knew he could protect himself, and the people around him if he had to.

"Shut it, you'll have to get used to it to babe...You do what they say." Shane returned her smirk.

"You boys have ten mineuts to greet fans and sign autographs, then you need to get your luggage and go relax...All of you." The head guard eyed Mitchie and Shane's arm tightened.

"Let's face the music." Nate said scarcastlcily.

100 screaming fans later, the boys went for their suitcases.

"What happened to your arm Mitch?" Jason asked.

"Vollyball...you know me and sports." She lied easily.

"Oh, okay." He shrugged off his weird feeling.

Shane pulled them out the front door and into the waiting limo.

"Really Shane?" She demanded.

"Get in Mitch." He ordered, as the boys threw their stuff into the trunk.

"Shane!" She didn't want to draw attention to herself. Not now anways.

"Get. In. Mitchie" Shane repepated, opening the door and wrapping his arms around her playfully.

She sighed, and he shoved her inside.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie asked.

"Sorry Mitch, but even _you_ can't know that one babe." Nate suddenly covered her eyes with his hands till Shane tied his scarf around them.

"Did you just do your own lame version of a kidnapping trick?" The boys laughed.

"Yup, just sit back and enjoy the ride babe."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5!**

Shane smirked at his band-mates, he couldn't believe he actually had Mitchie, his Mitchie, was blindfolded.

"Shane! Where the hell are you taking me?" Mitchie demanded, leaning farther down into her seat.

"Ohhhh! Someone's swearing." Nate said in a goffy voice, she smacked him.

"Ouch!"

"Alright, no violence!" Shane ordered, feeling the car come to a stop.

"We're here sir." The limo driver said, stopping the car.

"Thank you." Jason said, shaking his hand and opening the door.

"Alright Mitch." Shane took her hands in his and pulled her from the limo.

"Shane, You did not bring me back to school!" Mitchie snapped.

"Sorry Mitch," He chuckled. "But what better way to go back to school than to have a concert with our newest member?" He unwound the scarf from her eyes.

"This is me?" She asked.

"This is me...and a few other songs that Miss Mitchie Torres has written."

She groaned and felt him push her towards the stage.

"Aren't you excited?" Jason asked, adjusting his gutair strap.

"Yeah yeah," She muttered, catching the microphone Nate had thrown her way.

They heard the principal annoucing them, and saying Connect 3 was now Connect _4_.

"Alright, let's go Mitch!"

**I've always been the kind of girl **  
**That hid my face **  
**So afraid to tell the world **  
**What I've got to say **  
**But I have this dream **  
**Right inside of me **  
**I'm gonna let it show, it's time **  
**To let you know **  
**To let you know **

**This is real, this is me **  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now **  
**Gonna let the light, shine on me **  
**Now I've found, who I am **  
**There's no way to hold it in **  
**No more hiding who I want to be **  
**This is me **

"Come on girl!" Shane shouted, and Mitchie staretd sining louder.

**Do you know what it's like **  
**To feel so in the dark **  
**To dream about a life **  
**Where you're the shining star **  
**Even though it seems **  
**Like it's too far away **  
**I have to believe in myself **  
**It's the only way**

**This is real, This is me **  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now **  
**Gonna let the light, shine on me **  
**Now I've found, who I am **  
**There's no way to hold it in **  
**No more hiding who I want to be **  
**This is me **

Joe kicked in with his part.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head **  
**The reason that I'm singing **  
**I need to find you, I gotta find you **  
**You're the missing piece I need **  
**The song inside of me **  
**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**This is real, this is me **  
**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now **  
**Gonna let the light, shine on me **  
**Now I've found, who I am **  
**There's no way to hold it in **  
**No more hiding who I want to be **  
**This is me **  
**You're the missing piece I need **  
**The song inside of me (this is me) **  
**You're the voice I hear inside my head **  
**The reason that I'm singing **  
**Now I've found, who I am **  
**There's no way to hold it in **  
**No more hiding who I want to be **  
**This is me**

People cheered, Mitchie smiled.

"And now, Mitchie Torres sining Here we go again!" Nate shouted.

**I throw all of your stuff away**  
**Then I clear you out of my head**  
**I tear you out of my heart**  
**And ignore all your messages**

**I tell everyone we are through**  
**'Cause I'm so much better without you**  
**But it's just another pretty lie**  
**'Cause I break down**  
**Every time you come around**  
**Oh oh!**

**So how did you get here under my skin?**  
**I swore that I'd never let you back in**  
**Should've known better than trying to let you go**  
**'Cause here we go go go again**

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**  
**Something about you is so addictive**  
**We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know**  
**'Cause here we go go go again**

**You never know what you want**  
**And you never say what you mean**  
**But I start to go insane**  
**Every time that you look at me**

**You only hear half of what I say**  
**And you're always showing up too late**  
**And I know that I should say goodbye**  
**But it's no use**  
**Can't be with or without you!**  
**Oh oh**

**So how did you get here under my skin?**  
**I swore that I'd never let you back in**  
**Should've known better than trying to let you go**  
**'Cause here we go go go again**

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**  
**Something about you is so addictive**  
**We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know**  
**'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain**

**And again**  
**(And again)**  
**And again**  
**(And again)**  
**And again!**

**I threw all of your stuff away**  
**And I cleared you out of my head**  
**And I tore you out of my heart**  
**Oh oh, oh oh**

**So how did you get here under my skin?**  
**I swore that I'd never let you back in**  
**Should've known better than trying to let you go**  
**'Cause here we go go go again**

**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**  
**Something about you is so addictive**  
**We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know**  
**'Cause here we go go**

**Here we go again**  
**Here we go again!**  
**Should've known better than trying to let you go**  
**'Cause here we go go go again**

**Again**  
**And again**  
**And again**  
**And again**

Shane reached out and embraced her tightly, keeping one arm around her waist as he sang.

**I'm hot**  
**You're cold**  
**You go around**  
**Like you know**  
**Who I am**  
**But you don't**  
**You got me on my toes**

**I'm slippin' into the lava**  
**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**  
**Baby, you turn the temperature hotter**  
**Cuz I'm burnin' up**  
**Burnin' up for you baby**

**C'mon girl**

**I fell [I fell]**  
**So fast [so fast]**  
**I can't hold myself back**  
**High heels [high heels]**  
**Red dress [red dress]**  
**All by yourself**  
**Gotta catch my breath**

**I'm slippin' into the lava**  
**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**  
**Baby, you turn the temperature hotter**  
**Cuz I'm burnin' up**  
**Burnin' up for you baby**

**Walk in the room**  
**All I can see is you (Oh)**  
**You're staring me down**  
**I know you feel it too**

**I'm slippin' into the lava**  
**And I'ma try to keep from going under**  
**[ Burning Up lyrics found on .com ]**  
**Baby, you turn the temperature hotter**  
**Cuz I'm burnin' up**  
**Burnin' up for you baby**

**Slippin' into the lava**  
**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter**  
**Cuz I'm burnin' up**  
**Burnin' up for you baby**

**Yeah we're burnin' up in this place tonight**  
**The brothers sing it loud**  
**(And we're feeling right)**  
**Get up and dance**  
**(Don't try and fight it)**  
**Big Rob for real**  
**(And that's no lie)**  
**Stop drop and roll**  
**(And touch the floor)**  
**(It keeps on burning up)**  
**More and More**  
**I got JB with me**  
**(Layin' it down)**  
**Now come on boys**  
**Let's bring the chorus around**

**I'm slippin' into the lava**  
**(Burnin' up, burnin' up)**  
**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**  
**(Yeah)**  
**Baby, you turn the temperature hotter**  
**(C-C-C'mon Nick)**  
**Cuz I'm burnin' up**  
**Burnin' up for you baby**

**Burnin' up**  
**Burnin' up for you baby**

Mitchie laughed and started sining again.

**Don't walk away**  
**Like you always do**  
**This time**  
**Baby**  
**You're the only thing**  
**That's been**  
**On my mind**  
**Ever since you left**  
**I've been a mess**  
**(you won't answer your phone)**  
**I'll say it once**  
**And I'll leave you**  
**Alone**  
**But I gotta**  
**Let you know**

**I wanna get back**  
**To the old days**  
**When the phone**  
**Would ring**  
**And I knew it**  
**Was you**  
**I wanna talk back**  
**And get yelled at**  
**Fight for nothing**  
**Like we used to**  
**Oh, kiss me**  
**Like you mean it**  
**Like you miss me**  
**Cause I know**  
**That you do**  
**I wanna get back**  
**Get back**  
**With you**

**Don't look at me that way**  
**I see it in your eyes**  
**Don't worry about me**  
**I've been fine**  
**I'm not gonna lie**  
**I've been a mess**  
**Since you left**  
**And every time**  
**I see you**  
**It gets more**  
**And more intense**

**I wanna get back**  
**To the old days**  
**When the phone**  
**Would ring**  
**And I knew it**  
**Was you**  
**I wanna talk back**  
**And get yelled at**  
**Fight for nothing**  
**Like we used to**  
**Oh, kiss me**  
**Like you mean it**  
**Like you miss me**  
**Cause I know**  
**That you do**  
**I wanna get back**  
**Get back**  
**With you**

**You were**  
**The only one**  
**I wanted**  
**And you were**  
**The first one**  
**I fell for**  
**You're the only one**  
**That I've**  
**Been needing**  
**And I don't want**  
**To be**  
**Lonely anymore**

**I wanna get back**  
**To the old days**  
**When the phone**  
**Would ring**  
**And I knew it**  
**Was you**  
**I wanna talk back**  
**And get yelled at**  
**Fight for nothing**  
**Like we used to**  
**Oh, kiss me**  
**Like you mean it**  
**Like you miss me**  
**Cause I know**  
**That you do**  
**I wanna get back**  
**Get back**  
**With you**

**(Get back)**  
**Get back**  
**(Get back)**  
**Get back**  
**(Get back)**  
**Get back**  
**(Get back)**  
**Get back**

**Oh, kiss me**  
**Like you mean it**  
**Like you miss me**  
**Cause I know**  
**That you do**  
**I wanna get back**  
**Get back**  
**I wanna get back**  
**Get back**  
**I wanna Get back**  
**Get back**

**Get back**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Shane laughed and released her, starting to sing again.

**There she goes again**  
**The girl I'm in love with**  
**It's cool we're just friends**  
**We walk the halls at school**  
**We know it's casual**  
**It's cool we're just...**

**I don't wanna lead you on**  
**No**  
**The truth is I've grown fond**  
**Yeah**

**Everyone knows it's meant to be**  
**Falling in love, just you and me**  
**'Til the end of time**  
**'Til I'm on her mind**  
**It'll happen**  
**I've been making lots of plans**  
**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**  
**I'll just keep on dreaming**  
**But it's cool cause we're just friends**

**Small talk on IM**  
**Just one word sentences**  
**It's cool we're just friends**  
**And if I had my way**  
**We would talk and talk all day**  
**Yeah**

**Everyone knows it's meant to be**  
**Falling in love, just you and me**  
**'Til the end of time**  
**'Til I'm on her mind**  
**It'll happen**  
**I've been making lots of plans**  
**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**  
**I'll just keep on dreaming**  
**But it's cool cause we're just friends**

**Thinking about how**  
**We're gonna say our vows**  
**It's cool we're just friends**  
**As she walks down the aisle**  
**I see all my friends smile**  
**Cause now we're more than friends**

**Everyone knows it's meant to be**  
**Falling in love, just you and me**  
**'Til the end of time**  
**'Til I'm on her mind**  
**It'll happen**  
**We've been making lots of plans**  
**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**  
**I'll just keep on dreaming**  
**Keep on thinking**  
**Of when we used to be just friends**

**La la la la**  
**La la la la**  
**La la la la**  
**When we used to be just friends**  
**(when we used to be)**  
**La la la la**  
**La la la la (yeah)**  
**La la la la (yeah)**  
**When we used to be just friends**

Mitchie rolled her eyes and knew that was for Shane's old girlfriend, Taylor, but he still sang it.

**Picture perfect memories**  
**Scattered all around the floor.**  
**Reaching for the phone cause, **  
**I can't fight it anymore.**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**  
**For me it happens all the time.**

**It's a quarter after one.**  
**I'm all alone and I need you now.**  
**Said I wouldn't come, but I lost all control**  
**And I need you now.**  
**And I don't know how I can do without, **  
**I just need you now.**

**Another shot of whiskey, **  
**Can't stop looking at the door.**  
**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**

**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**  
**For me it happens all the time.**

**It's a quarter after one.**  
**I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**  
**Said I wouldn't call, **  
**But I lost all control and I need you now.**  
**And I don't know how I can do without, **  
**I just need you now.**

**(Whoa Whoa)**

**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

**It's a quarter after one.**  
**I'm all alone and I need you now.**  
**And I said I wouldn't call, **  
**But I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**  
**And I don't know how I can do without, **  
**I just need you now.**

Mitchie threw her arms around Shane's neck, and he tightened his grip on her waist.

"Ladies and gentleman, Connect 4!' Jason said through the mike.

People cheered harder.

**Songs used, This is me, Here we go again, Burnin up, Get back, Just friends, and I need you now :)**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this songs, just love them**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's chapter 6, enjoy!**

Mitchie saw all the faces of her classmates, but one in patcuilar.

Dean glared at her and she winced.

"Come on Mitch!" Nate grabbed her hand and pulled her to greet their classmates.

She felt his hand suddenly leave her, and someone else grabbed her.

"_What are you doing?"_ Dean hissed, brining her close to him.

"Having fun for once! Now let me go!" Mitchie snapped, suddenly grabbing Jason by the arm.

"Hey dude, you wanna tell me why you're holding onto my baby sister?" He asked, towering over Dean.

Dean backed away. Jason turned to her.

"Mitchie?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"An overly-jelous ex boyfriend..." She explainred.

"I'm so glad you're leaving this place." He muttered, tugging on her wrist to pull her along.

"Me too." Mitchie rolled her eyes and pulled herself free.

"Come on slow pokes!' Nate shouts, throwing his arms around Jason's shoulder.

"Get off me fagget." He muttered.

"Mitchie!" A voice squeels. She groans.

It was the most popular girl in school, who despised her, untill now...

A large warm hand wraps around her wrist and pulls her behind the curtins of the stage.

"Thanks Shane." She starts to smile at him, then shrinks back in fear, his face was hard...He looked like he was about to kill.

"I just talked to your "boyfriend" Mitchie...I'm about ready to kill him, what did he do to you? Did he leave those "vollyball" bruises...Why did you lie to me Mitchie? I'm seriously about ready to kill the fucker-"

"Shane! Shane! Do you know how scared of him I am? He's stronger, he knows where i live, he knows everything Shane, but he's not my boyfriend anymore!' Tears formed.

Shane pulled her into a hug and his arms tightened.

"We don't have to tell the others, if you promise me that you'll never talk to this guy again, promise Mitch?" She nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Chapter 7!**

**Shane's POV**

"Anyone want to hear a few more songs?" Jason asked, and my old classmates screamed their pleas.

I was still holding onto Mitchie, but she broke the hug.

"Another duet besti?" She laughs as I groan, she knows I hate it when she does that.

"Sure sure women, right after you stop calling me _besti" _

"I call Natey besti, and he dosn't mind." Mitchie laughs harder and I lunge at her.

"Do i look like Nate?" I hold her over my shoulder and she screams.

"Shane! Put me down!" She squeals.

I drop her in a nearby chair.

"Sorry..._**BESTI!**_"

Mitchie runs off towards the stage and I take off after her.

**NO POV!**

Mitchie went back to the mike.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Demi asked, and the crowd clapped.

**In the heat of the fight I walked away**  
**Ignoring words that you were saying**  
**Trying to make me stay**  
**I said, 'This time I've had enough'**  
**And you've called a hundred times**  
**But I'm not picking up**  
**Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over**  
**But if you look a little closer**

**I say "leave" but all i really want is you**  
**To stand outside my window throwing pebbles**  
**Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'**  
**Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more**  
**And don't you leave cause I know**  
**All I need is on the other side of the door**

**and me and my stupid pride, we're sittin' here alone**  
**going through the photographs**  
**starin' at the phone**  
**I keep going back over, things we both said**  
**And I remember the slamming door**  
**And all the things that I misread**  
**So baby if you know everything **  
**Tell me why you couldn't see**  
**That when I left I wanted you to chase after me**

**Yeah, I say leave but all I really want is you**  
**To stand outside my window throwing pebbles**  
**Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'**  
**Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more**  
**And don't you leave cause I know**  
**All I need is on the other side of the door**

**And I'll scream out the window**  
**I can't even look at you**  
**I don't need you but I do, I do, I do**  
**I say, 'there's nothing you can say**  
**To make this right again'**  
**I mean it, I mean it, what I mean is**

**I say leave but baby all I want is you**  
**To stand outside my window throwing pebbles**  
**Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'**  
**Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more**  
**And don't you leave cause I know**  
**All I need is on the other side of the door**

**With your face and the beautiful eyes**  
**And the conversation with the little white lies**  
**And the faded picture of a beautiful night**  
**You carry me from your car up the stairs**  
**And I broke down crying, wish it weren't this mess**  
**After everything and that little black dress**  
**After everything I must confess, I need you**

Mitchie smiled and lowered her microphone a little.

"Alright, want to see if we can top _that_?" Shane asked, the someone yelled out, "Teach her a lesson!"

Mitchie knew that voice. Dean was trying to ruin this for her...There was no way she was goana let him.

"Don't worry Mitch." Shane whispered in her ear, his forehead against hers.

**Always said I would know where to find love, **  
**Always thought I'd be ready and strong enough, **  
**But some times I just felt I could give up. **  
**But you came and changed my whole world now, **  
**I'm somewhere I've never been before. **  
**Now I see, what love means. **

**_[Chorus]_ **  
**It's so unbelievable, **  
**And I don't want to let it go, **  
**Something so beautiful, **  
**Flowing down like a waterfall. **  
**I feel like you've always been, **  
**Forever a part of me. **  
**And it's so unbelievable to finally be in love, **  
**Somewhere I'd never thought I'd be. **

**In my heart, in my head, it's so clear now, **  
**Hold my hand you've got nothing to fear now, **  
**I was lost and you've rescued me some how-. **  
**I'm alive, I'm in love you complete me, **  
**And I've never been here before. **  
**Now I see, what love means. **

**_[Chorus]_**

**When I think of what I have, and this chance I nearly lost, **  
**I cant help but break down, and cry. **  
**Ohh yeah, break down and cry. **

**_[Chorus]_**

**Now I see, what love means**

Shane did his favorite song by Craig David.

"WE LOVE YOU SHANE!"

Mitchie laughed and started to sing.

**I like the way you sound in the morning**  
**We're on the phone and without a warning**  
**I realize your laugh is the best sound I have ever heard**  
**I like the way I can't keep my focus**  
**I watch you talk, you didn't notice**  
**I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together**

**Every time you smile, I smile**  
**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you**

**I'm feeling you baby**  
**Don't be afraid to jump then fall**  
**Jump then fall into me**  
**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you**  
**Say that you wanna be with me too**  
**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all**  
**So jump then fall**

**Well, I like the way your hair falls in your face**  
**You got the keys to me, I love each freckle on your face**  
**I've never been so wrapped up, honey**  
**I like the way you're everything I've ever wanted**  
**I had time to think it over**  
**And all I can say is come closer**  
**Take a deep breath and jump then fall into me**

**Cause every time you smile, I smile**  
**And every time you shine, I'll shine for you**

**I'm feeling you baby**  
**Don't be afraid to jump then fall**  
**Jump then fall into me**  
**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you**  
**Say that you wanna be with me too**  
**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all**  
**So jump then fall**

**The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet**  
**I'll catch you, I'll catch you**  
**When people say things that bring you to your knees**  
**I'll catch you**  
**The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry**  
**But I'll hold you though the night until you smile**

**I need you baby**  
**Don't be afraid to jump then fall**  
**Jump then fall into me**  
**Baby, I'm never gonna leave you**  
**Say that you wanna be with me too**  
**Cause I'm gonna stay through it all**  
**So jump then fall**

**Jump the fall, baby**  
**Jump then fall into me**  
**Into me**

**And every time you smile, I smile**  
**And every time you shine, I'll shine**  
**And every time you're here, baby I'll show you**  
**I'll show you you can jump then fall**  
**Jump then fall**  
**Jump then fall into me**  
**Into me**

Jason suddenly came at her, tackling her.

"What?" She hissed, grabbing his hat and placing it on her own head.

"I got bored...Long day Mitch," He said with a smile.

"Mitchieeeeeeeeeeeee!" Nate pulled them up.

"Nateyyyyyy!" She said back, wrapping her arms around both of them.

"Give us some love." Jason shouted, picking her up."

"I love you!" She said, waving Shane over.

"Okay, it's your turn now!" She grabbed Shane's mike and started to speak.

"Okay guys, ready for some Connect 3?" People screamed and shouted.

She started to walk off stage, but Jason wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back, placing her next to Shane.

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special**

**To you I'd be always faithful**

**I want to be what you always needed**

**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul**

**You might need time to think it over**

**But I'm just fine moving forward**

**I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance**

**I will never make you cry, c'mon lets try**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Am I crazy for wanting you?**

**Maybe, do you think you could want me too?**

**I don't wanna waste your time**

**Do you see things the way I do?**

**I just wanna know that you feel it too**

**There is nothing left to hide**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**I won't let another minute go to waste**

**I want you and your soul**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**I don't want my love to go to waste**

**I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul**

**Your beautiful soul**

Shane stopped sining for a few seconds before starting into his next song.

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy.**  
**One look put's the rhythm in my hand. **  
**Still I'll never understand why you hang around **  
**I see what's going down. **  
**Cover-up with make-up in the mirror **  
**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again **  
**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. **

**Do you feel like a man **  
**When you push her around? **  
**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? **  
**Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end **  
**As your lies crumble down a new life she has found. **

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect **  
**Every action in this world will bear a consequence **  
**If you wade around forever you will surely drown **  
**I see what's going down. **  
**I see the way you go and say you're right again, **  
**say you're right again, **  
**heed my lecture**

**Do you feel like a man **  
**When you push her around?**  
**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? **  
**Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end **  
**As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.**

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough **  
**its coming round again. **

** Do you feel like a man **  
**When you push her around?**  
**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? **  
**Well I'll tell you my friend one day this worlds going to end **  
**As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.**

Mitchie started to sing.

**I didn't know what was in store.**  
**When I walked right through the door.**  
**Then I saw you over there, our blue eyes locked in a stare.**  
**I didn't know quite what to say, sometimes words get in the way.**

**And I remember the night you said,**  
**"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.**  
**Would we be more than friends?**  
**Yet little did I know before,**  
**we would be something more.**

**In black and white I read the screen, all your lines and in-between.**  
**Then your message on the phone, I save to hear when I'm all alone.**  
**And Now I know just what to say, this doesn't happen everyday.**

**And I remember the night you said,**  
**"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.**  
**Would we be more than friends?**  
**Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.**  
**Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)**  
**We would be something more, something more, something more.**

**I know we're both young, but we know how we feel.**  
**We know what is false, and we know what is real.**  
**And I remember the night you said "lets go for a ride"...**  
**I didnt want the night to end...**

**And I remember the night you said,**  
**"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.**  
**Would we be more than friends?**  
**Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.**

**And I remember the night you said,**  
**"Lets go for a ride" I didn't want the night to end.**  
**Would we be more than friends?**  
**Yet little did I know before, we would be something more.**

**Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)**  
**Something more, something more. (na na na na,na na na yeah)**

"Ladies and Gentelmen...Connect 4!" Shane yelled, taking Mitchie's hand in his and holding it over their heads.

Mitchie smiled larger than ever.

"Ladies and gentelmen, hugs for everyone!" Nate yelled out and people backed away.

"Oh Nate," Mitchie rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alright students, you can come meet the band, but back in class in 30 mineuts!" Mitchie burst into hystartics, school ended in 20.

"Chill out Mitchie, or else they're goana hate you." Nate muttered, covering her mouth with his hands.

"Sorry!" She said, her voice muffled. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here' chapter 8 :):):)**

"Let's get out of here." Shane muttered ten minuets later.

"Aww, Shaney dosn't want to greet his fans?" She asked, ruffling his hair.

"We're leaving Mitchie, and you're coming with us." He took her hand in his and pulled her over to Jason, who was busy flirting.

Mitchie grabbed his hand and he yelped as she towed him away.

"Nate, come on." Mitchie pulled her free hands and took Nate's.

"Yay! We can go home!" Nate cheered and the other two laughed.

Shane opened the door for Mitchie and this time she slid into the limo without complaining.

They dropped off Nate and Jason off at their homes, and Shane went to Mitchie's house.

"Did you miss me?" He asked her mom Connie, who tackled him in a hug.

"Did you tell her the good news?" Connie asked.

"Yes I did Ma'am." Shane wrapped an arm around her shoulder and shook her lightly.

"Alright Mitch, I hate to do this, but I have to get home to see my family. OH! And be ready by noon tomorow girl." Mitchie threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly before taking off.

"Going to bed?" Her mom asked.

"Yup!" Mitchie ran up to her room.

* * *

Mitchie woke up. It was 11:30.

"Crap!" She yelled out, jumping into the shower.

She was ready by 11:58, a new record for Mitchie Torres.

"Mitch! Mitchie!" Shane called, walking into her bedroom.

"Hey," She says from her closet, grabbing a sweatshirt.

"Geez girl, we're taking you shopping before we leave," He rolls his eyes and takes her hand in his.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"It's time for you to meet everyone, all of our bandmates," He gripped down tighter on her hand before she could run away.

"Shane! I'm not exactly good meeting people!" She reminded him.

"Well, it's time we fixed that babe." Shane gave up on her hand and scopped her up in his arms, laughing when she kicked.

"How old are you Mitch?" He joked.

"17! So put me down!" He ignored her, the limo door opened and Jason looked out, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Mitch...That's a good girl," Jason grabbed her elbow and pulled her inside, setting her down next to Nate, and across from Shane.

When Mitchie reached for the door handle, Shane's hand caught her wrist.

"Don't even think about it girl, Just because i've never man-handled you before dosn't mean I won't." Nate, Mitchie and Jason laughed till they cried.

**Mitchie's thought.**

Oh my god, why is he doing this to me? He knows I hate stuff like this! If he wasn't so cute, and if that smile didn't make melt, I would kill that boy...He'll be the death of me, I swear he will!

**Shane's though.**

Look at her laugh, she's so cute when she laughs, and the tears...Mitchie dosn't seem the same though, she used to be so peppy...It's all that mother-fucker Dean's fault, I will kick his ass before I leave, and I'll have her watch.

**Jason's though.**

What manly image?

**Nate's though.**

I want food...Maybe Mitchie will buy me a pretzle!

* * *

"We're here," Shane said, opening the door and pulling Mitchie out with him.

"Do i have to?" She asked, and Nate nodded.

"I hate you guys," Mitchie pouted, Shane laughed.

"Never could if you tried babe, now come on" He pulled her to a recording studio, and into a dressing room.

People sat on the different couches, and waved at Shane as he walked in.

"Everyone, this is Mitchie," A girl with curly brown hair smiled at her first.

"Hey Mitchie, I'm a Caitlyn, I'll be your roommate for the most hotels we stay at...I hope we can be good friends," Mitchie smiled.

"Hi there Mitchie, I'm Ella, I'm a backup singer, I love your hoodie!"

"Ella's just a regular fanestia...Hi, I'm Barron, I dance,"

"I'm Sander, I sing backup for the boys."

"JASON!" A voice yelled out.

"Oh great..." Shane muttered, playing with a strand on her hair.

"Lola! Better introduce yourself quick!" Nate muttered.

"Hey Mitchie, I'm Lola, I'm another background singer...I room with Ella, but we'll be great friends!" A girl with curly black hair said.

"KIDS!"

"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say…This is going to be the last chapter of playing with fire…I started this story about a year ago, and you guys are awesome, it's so hard to find time to write while I'm in high school, but you guys are SOOOOO patient, and I was just goanna put this story to rest, but one more chapter couldn't hurt. I love you guys! And p.s, my other stories are in progress!**

"Kids!" The manger of Connect 3, Amanda called out.

"Speaking of the devil" Nate muttered, leaning against Caitlin, just slightly.

"Shane, Nate, Jason! I presume you must be Mitchie," A plump women with an unusual voice announced.

"Mitchie, this is our manger, Amanda." Shane whispered.

"Hi!" She waved.

"Hmm…Yes…Hello." Amanda went back into her office.

"She's not the…nicest…person alive." Caitlyn warned.

"Thanks" Mitchie laughed it off a little.

"_Shaney_!" A naizly voice called out.

"_Great_," She heard Nate mutter.

"Hey Babe." Shane said behind her as he stepped over to wrap an arm around a blonde girls waist.

"Babe, who's your friend?"

"Francesca, this is my best friend Mitchie, Mitch, this is my girlfriend."

Nate gripped her elbows, knowing her all too well.

"G-Girlfriend?"

"Umm…Let's go talk," Nate suggested, towing her down into the stage area.

"I-can't-breathe." Her hand fell to her heart.

"Mitchie, I was goanna tell you, but then I though Shane would…I don't know…but none of us like her."

"Oh really?" Francesca demanded as she pranced into the room, dragging Shane behind her.

"We would _all_ rather have Mitchie be with Shane than you, at least she really cares about him." Nate bragged, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Mitchie?" Shane stepped forward, raising an eye brow at her.

"Umm…Define care about?"

"Mitch!"

"Alright, yes! I love you Shane, okay? I probably have since we were…I don't know, six? But you obviously don't feel the same way."

Shane stared at her, mouth hanging open.

When Shane still didn't say anything, Mitchie flew into Nate's arms.

"Umm…I'm just goanna walk home."

"Mitchie, don't be stupid, you're staying here." Shane finally spoke up.

"You can't tell me what to do." She hissed.

"Yes I can. And you're staying here, that's final."

"She won't _ever_ care about you the way I do Shaney; she's just a no body, just a stupid little slut. Every story I've heard about you Michelle, is just him saying what a slut you are. " Francesca smiled hatefully.

"That is _not_ true."

"I heard your boyfriend hit you, musta deserved it sweetie, but, you know, you should go back to him, after all, he's the only guy that will ever love you."

Mitchie pushed herself free, running towards the door.

"Jason, catch her!"

But he didn't, he let her go.

"So Shane, can we talk about dinner tonight?"

Shane looked at her, hurt written all over his face.

"No." He breathed, turning to go. "We can't."

Mitchie stood on the roof of the old school; this was always _their_ place.

Where had things gone wrong?

Was she really a slut?

Was Dean really the only one who would ever love her?

Francesca was right…she did deserve the abuse.

"Hey, there you are," A soft voice said from behind her.

"I was just leaving." She said coldly, going past him.

"No, actually, _we_ are going talk." Shane demanded, grabbing her arm and pulling her into him.

He locked her arms around his waist, no matter how hard she struggled.

"Let me go Shane!"

"Nope, I love you too much to ever let you go again,"

"Shane!"

"I love you."

"Let go! I hope you and that bimbo are really happy together."

"I. Love. You. Michelle."

"We can just forget that this ever-What did you just say?"

"Well Mitchie, I've said about sixteen times, but if you want to hear it once more…I love you."

"You really love me?" She struggled to look up at him.

"I always have, I just needed a little reminder."

He let her go, not surprised when she launched herself at him, lifting her feet off the ground.

He twirled her around before pressing his lips to hers.

When they pulled away, he rested her forehead against hers.

"Better than that Dean guy?"

She smiled.

"SO much better,"

"So Michelle Hope Torres, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to Shane Andrew Gray,"

"Cool," Shane nodded to himself before kissing her again.

"I knew it!" They heard Jason yell.

"Twenty bucks Nate!"

"Whatever man."

Mitchie smiled, everything was back to normal….

Shane linked his hand with hers, but now, it brought a whole new meaning.

They might have their problems; sure, every couple would…

But they would make it work; no one could break them apart.

"Hey Shane, you know the saying don't play with fire cause you'll get burned?"

"So? I've played with enough fire to get you back."

"You are soooo cheesy."

"But I'm yours Mitch,"

"And I'm yours,"

"Forever."

"Hey Love birds, we have a plane to catch!" Nate called up to them.

"Hey Mitchie?"

"Yes Shane?"

"I love you,"

_ "When you've tried most everything and nothing's taking you higher. When you come to realize, you've been playing with fire. Hear me when I say to you, it's really down to your heart. It's the beginning of a new love in sight. You've got the way to me"_


End file.
